¿Debería volver?
by Roronoakuina20
Summary: Tras derrotar a Grima nos quedamos en el pasado, viviendo de nuevo con nuestros padres y nuestros yo de ese tiempo. Incluso los más pequeños ya habían nacido. Por desgracia la vida no es de color de rosas. Valldar nos atacó. Mató a la tía Emmeryn y poseyó mi cuerpo, hiriendo a mi familia. Por eso he estado fingiendo mi muerte tantos años. Soy la Venerable Naomi.
1. Prólogo Sable

-¡Qué no escape!-grita un soldado de Plegia.-¡Se ha llevado la gema Sable!

Con la respiración agitada, como producto de correr todo el día, esquivaba y abatía a todos los soldados que se cruzaban por mi camino. Mirando a mi alrededor encontré una columna bastante gruesa como para esconderme detrás.

Los pasos de los soldados se acercaban con rapidez al lugar donde me hallaba escondida deteniéndose un poco más adelante de mi posición.

-¡No puede haber desaparecido! ¡Que los arqueros se esparzan por las murallas del castillo! ¡Los truhanes y ladrones por el interior! ¡Aprisa!

-¡Sí señor Hans!

Hans. Ya decía yo que ese hombre me sonaba de algo. No sería la primera vez que me tengo que enfrentar a ese sujeto. Numerosas veces ha intentado raptar a mi yo de este tiempo hasta que fue encadenado y _ejecutado_ en Plegia enfrente de mi y de mi familia.

Un arquero se había quedado en la misma sala que yo en vista de que podía seguir en el mismo sitio. ¿Me habrá visto y querrá que me confíe?

No parecía un arquero normal y corriente. Su posición lo decía todo. La aljaba la llevaba en la espalda a la altura de la cintura y ya llevaba encajada una flecha en el yumi lista para ser disparada nada más oyese un sonido por pequeño que fuese. Erguido y con los sentidos alerta paseaba por la sala buscando pistas que revelasen mi paradero.

Tenía que dejarlo fuera de combate.

Desenfundé mi espada con cuidado de que no se oyese el choque de la hoja afilada con la funda. Mi reflejo apareció en la hoja. Mi ojo izquierdo estaba vendado impidiendo verlo y la máscara que llevaba puesta solo dejaba mi ojo derecho al descubierto. El pelo, que ahora me llegaba poco más abajo de los hombros, lo llevaba recogido por dentro de la capa. A simple vista parecía un chico, y ese era mi objetivo. Todos los soldados sospecharían que un hombre había robado la gema y no una mujer.

El arquero pasó de largo la columna tras la cual me escondía. Salí de mi escondite y lentamente, a la par que sigilosa, me acercaba a éste por la espalda. Pero no llegué a ser lo bastante precavida como para que no notase mi presencia. Se paró, tensó el arco y se dio la vuelta soltando la cuerda. No sé por qué, pero lo vi venir. Acto seguido de esquivar la flecha me abalancé sobre el joven arquero y con una llave le partí el cuello.

Cogí el yumi y la aljaba y mis pies me llevaron hasta el establo. Numerosos soldados se encontraban esparcidos por el patio principal que daba al puente levadizo. Genial. Mi única via de escape está hasta arriba de soldados que quieren mi cabeza. Aunque si todavía no lo han alzado es porque quieren que vaya hasta ahí.

Por encima del muro varios magos especializados en la magia oscura junto con arqueros esperaban la orden de atacar. Escapar ahora sería un suicidio, pero no puedo esperar más. Es posible que eleven el puente si no aparezco. Entonces si que estaré atrapada de verdad.

Que sea lo que Naga quiera.

Monté en un caballo y salí corriendo hacia el puente. Dieron la orden de elevar el puente. El caballo aceleró el paso y conseguimos saltar al otro lado del puente cuando éste estaba a medio camino de cerrarse.

Me adentré en el bosque en mitad de la noche. El choque de los cascos de los caballos del enemigo contra el suelo se oían cada vez más cerca. A este paso me alcanzarán.

Agua. Por aquí cerca había una cascada. Di la orden al caballo de cambiar de dirección para poner rumbo a la cascada.

-¡Disparad! ¡A Valldar-sama no le importa que un traidor muera!

Los soldados me habían alcanzado y numerosas flechas eran disparadas al frente con la intención de clavarlas en mi cuerpo. Ninguna me daba. Negados.

Llegué a la cascada. ¿Cuántos metros habrá de altura? No consigo ver el río de abajo.

-¡Bwa ha ha haa! Parece que la rata cayó en la trampa.

Su voz me paralizó. Ni siquiera necesitaba darme la vuelta para saber que la voz de aquella persona pertenecía al Rey Loco, a Gangrel. El responsable de la muerte de la tía Emmy. No. No está muerta. Los recuerdos de mi infancia con ella todavía están presentes en mi memoria. Eso significa que sigue viva.

-Ahora quítate esa máscara y déjame ver quién eres.

Si pronunciaba una sola palabra reconocería mi voz y la noticia de que no había perdido la vida en una escaramuza se extendería por Plegia, Regna Ferox, Valm...y Ylisse.

Aun no podía volver a casa.

Salté a la cascada seguida de la orden de Gangrel a los arqueros de disparar. Una flecha se enterró en mi hombro a la vez que el agua chocaba contra mi cabeza desorientándome. Las flechas se sumergieron en el agua perdiendo la velocidad y la fuerza que llevaban al chocar contra ésta.

Buceé como pude en contra de la corriente y me escondí en el hueco que había entre la pared y el agua. Solté mi capa y dejé que ésta flotase por la superficie del agua para que sospechasen que había muerto.

-Nos retiramos.-ordena Gangrel alegre. Habrá visto la capa.

Salí de mi escondite en cuanto oí a los caballos alejarse. Recuperé mi capa y salí del río. Con un movimiento rápido y doloroso saqué la flecha que se había enterrado en mi hombro. Rasgué parte de la tela del final de la capa y vendé mi hombro para detener la hemorragia.

Un halcón se acercó a mi y descendiendo y posándose sobre el brazo que le ofrecí. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata. Morgan. La desaté y dejé que la mascota de mi hermano menor descansase sobre el hombro que no llevaba vendado.

 _Hola Naomi._

 _Por aquí todos te echan de menos. Mamá, papá, Nao, las dos Lucinas, mi yo de este tiempo, yo y sobre todo Gerome. Él sabe que no estás muerta. No le he dicho nada, lo juro. Pero no es tonto. Nao, te está buscando. Vuelve. Te espero en la posada del Kan del oeste de Regna Ferox._

Me recosté contra el tronco de un árbol y destapé mi cara permitiendo ver la marca que tenía en mi ojo izquierdo. La marca de que era una Venerable. Saqué la gema de mi bolsillo. Sable, una de las gemas del Emblema de Fuego. No podía permitir que la gema siguiese en sus manos. No tras lo que vi en las mazmorras del castillo de Valldar.

Suspiré llevándome una mano a la cara. Él no era el único que quería que volviese. Yo también anhelaba que llegase el día en que pudiese volver a casa.

Alimenté al ave de mi hermano. Debía de llevar bastante tiempo fuera de palacio. Mañana partiría hacia Regna Ferox y avisaría al Kan Basilio de mi llegada al igual que habrá hecho mi hermano. Ahora lo único que quería era dormir. Llevaba dos noches sin pegar ojo. Necesitaba descansar aunque solo fueran unas pocas horas.

El halcón se acostó sobre mi regazo. Sonreí tanto como me lo permitía el dolor del hombro.

-Yo también te he echado de menos Ieji.-y cerré los ojos sabiendo que Ieji me despertaría si alguien se acercaba.

 _-¿Te vas?_

 _-No tengo elección Morgan. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte si necesito no dejarme vencer por el trance al que me somete Valldar cada vez que usa su poder contra nuestra segunda marca._

 _-¿Qué poder? Naomi no te entiendo._

 _-Te lo explicaré más adelante. Cuando sepa cómo funciona su poder. Diles a los demás que he muerto.-le entrego mi arco y desaparezco entre los árboles.-¡Dile a Gerome que lo siento!_


	2. 1 ¿Vuelta a casa?

Llegué a la entrada de Regna Ferox. Los soldados, que había por encima de las murallas, estaban listos para recibir ordenes y acatarlas sin ningún miramiento.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-me dirige la palabra la comandante de aquel batallón, Raimi.

-Vengo a hablar con el kan Basilio. Necesito que me muestre el lugar donde se hospeda el Venerable Morgan.

-¿Qué tiene que hablar alguien de tu calaña con uno de los Venerables?

-Cosas demasiado importantes como para que pudiese llegar a entender.

-¿Cómo osas...?

-¿Reconoce esta ave? Es la mascota del señor Morgan. Me mandó una carta citándome en Regna Ferox.-alzo el trozo de papel con la mano.

-¿Y espera que me crea esa patraña?-contesta en tono amenazador.

-No espero que lo crea, es lo que debe creer.-la reto.

-¡Ya escuché suficiente! ¡Le invito a que abandone Regna Ferox de inmediato!

-¿O sino qué?-me crucé de brazos.

-Daré la orden a los infantes de que lo dejen echo un colador.

-No tiene agallas. Su voz le flaquea.-sonrió burlona.

-¡Preparen las lanzas! ¡Se lo volveré a repetir! ¡Váyase de Regna Ferox o me veré obligada a dar la orden de que os acribillen!

-¡Ya está bien de tanto griterío Raimi! En Regna Ferox no somos así.-dice una voz varonil cuyos pasos se oían cada vez más próximos.

El hombre se asomó a las murallas para observarme detenidamente. Mostraba una expresión neutra pero ésta pronto cambió a una de duda al no poder reconocerme.

Sonreí para mi. Habrán pasado años, pero el Kan Basilio no había cambiado su carácter ni una pizca. El Kan Basilio era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y piel oscura. Llevaba su característico parche de cuero en el ojo derecho, que había pasado a ser inservible muchos años atrás. Su traje de campeón mostraba fuerza y valentía dejando ver las numerosas y largas cicatrices que recorrían sus brazos y torso. Un digno oponente al que no desarías tener como enemigo.

-¡Señor Basilio! Afirma haber sido citado por el Venerable que se encuentra en el interior de Regna Ferox.

-No cabe duda de que ese halcón es la mascota del hijo de Chrom, ¿pero cómo no sabemos que miente?-me pregunta apoyando el brazo en la muralla.

-Es cierto. Tengo prácticamente toda la cara tapada a excepción de un ojo.-me quito la máscara para, seguidamente, liberar mi ojo izquierdo de la venda que lo aprisionaba y dejar al descubierto la marca de los Venerables. La marca de que era hija de Naga, el Dragón Divino.-¿Ahora sí, Kan Basilio?

-¡¿Naomi?!

-¡No grite mi nombre! ¡Quiero esconder mi identidad!

-¡Abrid las puertas! ¡Tenemos a una gran invitada entre nosotros!

Tal vez hubiese sido más fácil y más rápido entrar a escondidas. Que se le va a hacer. Lo hecho hecho está.

Volví a tapar mi ojo izquierdo y entré a la capital a medida que las puertas se abrían a mi paso. Ieji voló de mi hombro en cuanto vio al Kan Basilio acercarse a mi. Me abrazó y apretó, inconscientemente, el hombro que llevaba días sin curarse. Mi cara mostró una sensación de dolor y él, al verlo, se apartó y pudo apreciar en que estado se encontraba.

-Ese hombro no tiene muy buena pinta.-dice preocupado al ver como las gotas de sangre empezaban a formar un hilillo de sangre que cada vez iba aumentado de tamaño a la par que resbalaba por mi brazo hasta llegar a las puntas de mis dedos desde donde gruesas gotas de sangre se precipitaban al suelo.-Deberíamos llevarte a un trovador.

Solté una pequeña risa. Nadie podría imaginarse a uno de los kanes tan preocupado y siendo tan amistoso con una simple joven que había salido de la nada. Los únicos que conocemos el lado divertido y sobre protector del kan del oeste somos lo que luchamos codo con codo con él en la última guerra para volver a sumir a Grima en su profundo letargo del que no despertaría hasta milenios más tarde. Eso si Valldar no daba conmigo y me convertía en el nuevo recipiente.

-¿Naomi?-pregunta el Kan Basilio agitando la mano y chasqueando los dedos de ésta enfrente de mis ojos sacándome del trance en el que me había sumido yo misma pensando en un posible futuro.

-¿Sí?-respondo mirándolo.

-Será mejor llevarte rápido a que te curen ese hombro.

-Si usted lo ve necesario.

-Odio que me trates de usted. Te he dicho que me llames tío Basilio.

-Vale tío.-sonrío de verdad.

-Ha ha ha. Así me gusta. ¡Lissa! ¡Necesito que vengas a cuidar de una persona!

Alarmada por oír aquel nombre, me volví a tapar la cara con la máscara. Respiré e inspiré pausadamente recuperando la calma que momentos anteriores me permitía tomar las decisiones adecuadas con la mente despejada.

Como sospechaba. Basilio había llamado a la tía Lissa, hermana pequeña de Chrom y futura Venerable si mi padre moría antes de la mayoría de edad de Lucina. Seguía llevando aquel traje de sacerdotisa y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas altas a los lados. No me resultaría muy difícil distinguirla a lo lejos. Su aspecto infantil, aun estando cerca de los treinta años de edad, a la par que alegre, engañaba a los enemigos, cosa que nos permitió ganar varias batallas.

-¿Tú eres el herido?-me pregunta sonriente.

Yo solo me limité a asentir.

-Pareces una persona muy reservada.-me quita la capa y remanga la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba.-Por el traje que llevas deduzco que eres un asesino al servicio de Ylisse.

-Un espía mi señora.-digo poniendo la voz lo más grave que podía.-¿Cómo estáis tan segura de que no soy una mujer?

-Porque no llevas la capa anudada al final de esta.-termina de coserme la herida, la baña en alcohol de nuevo y la venda.-Ya está. Sabe, me recuerda a alguien. A un familiar...que murió hace tiempo.-dice apenada con una sonrisa triste posada en sus labios.

Aquella sonrisa me ablandó por dentro provocando que olvidase por qué me había alejado de todos mis seres queridos. Quería abrazarla, destapar mi rostro y contarle que estaba viva...¡volver con ella y con Morgan a Ylisse!

-Mi más sentido pésame.-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Gracias.-se levanta y se marcha.

-Nao, no te vengas abajo ahora. Ya has aguantado por mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé tío Basilio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi tía. La que me cuidó cuando mis padre murió y Grima poseyó el cuerpo de mi madre.

-Tu hermano se encuentra en aquella posada.-me señala un humilde establecimiento ruidoso, posiblemente frecuentado por truhanes y bárbaros muy a menudo.

-Gracias por todo.

Me despido del Kan, no sin antes pedirle que guarde el secreto de que sigo viva, y entro a la posada. Todas las miradas se posaron en mi pero pronto volvieron a sus propias conversaciones. La planta de abajo era una taberna. Al fondo unas escaleras, que darían a las habitaciones, un mostrador atendido por un señor mayor y una puerta que supuse que daría a la cocina.

-Vengo a ver la marca.-le dije las palabras clave al anciano.

Rápidamente rebuscó entre las listas con torpeza para decirme la habitación en la que se hospedaba mi hermano. Ieji tiró del lóbulo de mi oreja con fuerza. Algo iba mal.

-Ieji, con que me chilles basta. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ieji giró la cabeza a la derecha y miré en esa dirección. Unos bárbaros de aspecto tosco y desaliñado. Uno de ellos sujetaba a una sirvienta por el brazo hablándole mientras los otros tres reían. La sirvienta trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Me temo que esos sujetos quieren algo más que hablar con la joven, y no es nada bueno.

-Ieji, ve a avisar a Basilio. Yo me ocupo de esta escoria.

Ieji voló de mi hombro y salió del establecimiento. Empecé a andar hacia esos tipos. Saqué una daga de la bota y la enterré en la mano, que el bárbaro iba a acercar a la sirvienta, uniéndola con la mesa.

-Me temo que la dama no está muy a gusto con vuestra compañía.

El hombre ahogó un grito y soltó a la chica para intentar sacar la daga. Fui más rápida que él, enterrando aun más la daga en su mano.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta en un hilo de voz.

-Alguien a quien no le gusta ver como abusan de una mujer. Largaos a menos que queráis morir.

-¡Un mocoso como tú no nos puede ganar!-esquivo la porra y ésta le da de lleno al bárbaro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Aniki!

Uno a uno se iban abalanzando sobre mi con porras y hachas. Con la espada, sin dificultad alguna, desviaba la trayectoria de sus armas. Con un movimiento de muñeca, le arrebaté el hacha a uno de ellos, quedando ésta clavada en la pared como si de un trofeo se tratase.

-¡Ya te tengo!-me agarra uno de ellos por la capa.

Grima, préstame tu poder.

A una velocidad inhumana solté la capa de mi cuello y me situé detrás del sujeto.

-Además de cortos y débiles, lentos.-le propiné una patada en la sien.

-Tú. Vas a pagar por lo que les has...

Varios rayos le acertaron al bárbaro dejándolo inconsciente...o tal vez muerto. En cualquier caso, no despertaría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. O tal vez nunca. Recogí la capa del suelo pensando en quién podía haber usado el hechizo Thoron.

-Guardias, sacadlos de aquí y llevadlos ante la Kan Flavia con estos cargos.-les entrega unos papeles para, después, mirarme.

Morgan me observaba con una expresión interrogante. No me reconocía. Ieji entró y descanso en mi hombro y toda duda desapareció de la mente de mi hermano pequeño. Su cara adoptó un gesto más amable y cálido. Se alegraba de verme después de tantos meses.

-¿Por qué siempre que te veo te metes en problemas?-mira a la derecha y luego vuelve a posar sus ojos azules en mi persona.-Cuando acabes los asuntos que tienes pendientes sube a mi habitación.

¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

-Esto...disculpe.-oigo a mi espalda.

Me giro. El anciano del mostrador y la sirvienta. Ahora que me fijo bien, no es más mayor que yo. Tendrá una año menos que yo como mucho. Me extraño su vestimenta, no era típica de ninguno de los países.

-Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por ella.

-No se preocupe. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo por su nieta.

-Oh, no se deje engañar. Él no es mi abuelo.

-Lo siento, lo parecía. ¿Me diría su nombre?

-Felicia.

-No es un nombre muy típico por aquí.

-Verá, yo soy de la Tribu de Hielo, un pueblo aliado con el reino de Nohr dónde era una sirvienta al servicio de la princesa Kamui.

-¿Reino de Nohr?-repito extrañada. Jamás había oído hablar de ese lugar.-¿Dónde se halla ese país?

-Más allá de los territorios de Valm.

-Me había olvidado, tengo que ir a hablar con su Majestad. Un gusto conocerte Felicia.

-Lo mismo puedo decir...

-Llámame N.

-Está bien, N. La habitación del Venerable está al final del piso de arriba, la número diez.

-Gracias por la información.

Subí las escaleras y llamé a la puerta. Morgan contestó desde dentro. Entré y Ieji fue volando hasta su hombro. Morgan miraba por la ventana callado y serio. O bien está pensando como abordar esta situación o bien piensa en otro asunto que me pueda llegar a influir.

Me quité la capa, dejando mi hombro vendado al descubierto, dejándola junto con la máscara y la venda de la cara. Me apoyé en la puerta esperando a que Morgan reaccionase. Morgan se giró a verme. Se acercó y me abrazó.

-¿A qué se debe este abrazo?

-¿No puedo abrazar a mi hermana melliza solo porque sí?

-Morgan, te conozco.

-Vale, quiero ablandarte para que me cuentes todo y vuelvas a casa.

-Lo primero lo iba a hacer a hacer a las buenas.-me separo de él lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.-Siempre envidiaré el color de tus ojos.

-¿Por qué? Los tuyos son un azul claro muy bello.

-Pero tus ojos son una mezcla de los de mamá y papá. La zona exterior es de color marrón chocolate y la zona más cercana a la pupila es de color azul.

-Naomi, no me cambies de tema. Cuéntame que has descubierto.

Suspiré. Me senté en la cama llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza. Tengo que medir las palabras con las que me voy a expresar.

-¿Y bien?-se sienta enfrente mio con las manos entrelazadas.

-Grima está vivo. Mejor dicho, nuestra verdadera madre está viva.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Has ido a Plegia?! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que es el único lugar en el que encontraría respuestas. Nuestra madre estaba encadenada.-prosigo impidiendo que Morgan me preguntase más cosas.-Su cuerpo es muy inestable. Valldar está buscando un nuevo recipiente. Me está buscando Morgan. Y ahora irá a por ti sino me puede conseguir. Sabe que nuestra sangre, la de los tres, es una mezcla de la de Naga y la de Grima.

-¿Y por qué no a por Luci?-pregunta ya más calmado.

-Lucina ya llevó a cabo el Despertar. Ya no le queda ni una pizca de sangre de Grima en su cuerpo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué la marca no desapareció.

-Esto es grave, muy grave. Tienes que volver a casa ya.

-¿Y dejar que corráis peligro? ¿Recuerdas que nuestros yos de este tiempo solo tienen tres años?

-¿Qué harás si Valldar te encuentra?

-No lo sé Morgan.

-¿Y si te conviertes en Grima?

-¡No lo sé, ¿vale?! ¡Deja de presionarme!

-Naomi...-me abraza.-No puedes seguir así. Estás que no te sostienes en pie por ti misma. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

-Dos días. Yo nunca he necesitado dormir en cantidad.

-Vas a caer enferma. Vuelve conmigo y con Gerome a Ylisse.-se tapa la boca.

¿Ha traído a Gerome?

-¡¿Has venido con él?!-le grito irguiéndome.-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡No debe saber que sigo viva!

Unos toques en la puerta nos alertaron. Un rugido proveniente de un wyvern desde fuera nos reveló que era Gerome el que llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Se puede Morgan? Ya volví con lo que me pediste.

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Morgan.-me vestí y en cuanto Gerome abrió la puerta salí rápidamente. La mirada de Gerome se cruzó con la mía. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no derramar una sola lágrima. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

-¡Naomi!-grita en cuanto me ve bajar las escaleras. Me reconoció.

Salí de Regna Ferox y me escondí en el bosque alerta a cualquier sonido que llegase a captar. Unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda. Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero en cuanto la persona habló las fuerzas me fallaron y las lágrimas acumuladas por tanto tiempo salieron afuera. Dejé mi cara al descubierto y me abracé a él. No tenía sentido ocultarle mi identidad a alguien que me había descubierto. Gerome me rodeó con sus brazos y dejó la barbilla apoyada sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué huyes Nao? ¿Tan mal novio fui?

-No bromees.-mi voz se quiebra.-No huyo de vosotros, huyo de Valldar, mi abuelo.

-¿Valldar es tu abuelo?-pregunta sorprendido.-Nao, no hacía falta que te marchases. Nosotros somos fuertes y te podemos proteger.

-Nadie me puede proteger de Grima.

Le golpeé la sien lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente. Le hice un corte en el brazo con la daga y luego lo traté. Tenía que parecer que este encuentro lo ha soñado y lo más creíble era que se hubiese desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Subí a Gerome a lomos de Minerva y le dejé una nota esperando que Morgan la viese antes de que Gerome se despierte.

Minerva me agarró por la capa con su boca. Me di la vuelta y la mirada triste del wyvern me llegó al corazón escogiéndolo del miedo y la tristeza que sentía. Minerva se acercó a mi y en cuanto la abracé el wyvern soltó un rugido de tristeza.

-Yo tampoco me quiero marchar Minerva, pero es la única manera que tengo de protegeros. Lleva a Gerome con Morgan.-Minerva se acercó más a mi y otro rugido triste salió de su boca. Eso me partió el corazón.-Por favor Minerva. Dentro de poco estaremos juntos los tres de nuevo, pero todavía no puedo.

Minerva emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a la posada. Me recosté contra el tronco de un árbol y me deslicé hasta llegar al suelo. Ahogué un sollozo. Llevaba cargando con mucha presión desde que me enteré de que la mitad de mi sangre podía ser manipulada con facilidad. Puede que haya logrado algo de control sobre mi cuerpo, pero todavía no domino ese poder. Y hasta que no lo logre no puedo volver a Ylisse.

De pronto sentí peso sobre mis rodillas. Alcé la cabeza. Ieji estaba apoyada sobre una de mis rodillas y en la otra un husky. ¿Era...?

-¿Aika?-pregunto para salir de mis dudas.

Que sorpresa me llevé cuando el perro saltó a mi regazo y empezó a lamerme la cara feliz de verme. Es Aika. Mi Aika.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Yo lo he traído a ti.-una voz masculina me hace mirar al frente.-¿Cómo se encuentra su Majestad?

-¿Iñigo?-pregunto sorprendida.

Genial. Por favor Naga, dime si alguien más se va a enterar de que sigo viva.

-El mismo.

-¿Cómo has dado conmigo?

-Instinto. Dime, ¿por qué llora mi señora?-seca las lágrimas con su pulgar.-Una dama tan bella como usted no debería derramar lágrimas por un chico.

-Iñigo...-dije sin fuerzas para discutir.

-Perdón.-se sienta a mi lado.-Has aguantado mucho. Siempre supe que eras una gran guerrera. Lo que no entiendo es cómo te pudiste enamorar de Gerome.

-No le conocéis tan bien como yo. Yo sé el motivo de por qué lleva máscara.

-¡Por Naga cuéntamelo!

-Le juré que me llevaría el secreto a la tumba. ¿Me prometes no contarle a nadie que sigo viva?

-Claro. Secreto que me llevaré a la tumba si se da el caso. Ahora sube al caballo que he traído para que escapes de tu novio.

Después de tanto tiempo río por primera vez de corazón. Iñigo si que sabía como animarme.-Le di un abrazo y éste retuvo a Aika para que no corriese a mi lado. Iñigo es un gran amigo.

Ieji vino volando. Me entregó una rosa y una nota.

 _¿Estás segura de querer tu continuar tu relación con Gerome a tu vuelta?_

-¡No me liaré contigo un aunque me vaya la vida en ello! ¡Y estás saliendo con mi hermana! ¡Así que ojo a lo que haces o serás la comida de Aika y Minerva!

Las carcajadas de Iñigo sonaron a lo lejos contagiándome. Es un mujeriego, pero sin duda el mejor amigo que podría desear.


End file.
